Storyline
Three and a half years have passed since the Grey Warden's victory over the Fifth Blight at Denerim. That should have been the dawning of a new day over Ferelden, but though the Blight was short, the damage was done. Political strife, destroyed lands, and racial tensions have all plagued Ferelden in the years after the Blight. There have been bright spots, cities rebuilding and work to be had for many. But these have been overshadowed by plagues, riots, and assassination attempts. Despite this darkness the people of Ferelden continue to persevere. Some nobles work to improve the lives of the poeple, while others work only for their own benefit. Aedan Cousland, Hero of Ferelden, took part in rebuilding efforts around the country and attempted to recruit Grey Wardens to stand firm against any darkspawn resurgence. After three years, Aedan has left control of the Ferelden Grey Wardens to Nathaniel Howe, and left for parts unknown. King Alistair remains on the Ferelden throne, and is popular with the people and many nobles. Yet there are nobles that still seek to dethrone the bastard king, but none have openly made moves at doing so. The Dalish have been gifted lands in the Korcari Wilds. Unfortunately, these lands already had inhabitants, the Chasind. The area is still Blight scarred but healing, even as the tensions between the Dalish and the Chasind seem to be ever increasing. While in some areas life has improved for City Elves, there have also been riots in alienages across the country. These few occurrences seem to be a precursor to something larger, and only time will tell if more violence will come from it. After Uldred's Revolt, the Circle Tower has become almost like a prison. Heavy restrictions on mage travel outside the tower have been put in place, and additional templars have been called to serve and stand guard. The Chantry refused to have another incident, and is prepared to use the Rite of Annulment if there are signs. The Mage's Collective has become ever more active in recent years, though their efforts have been blocked many times over. Propaganda has been circulated by the Collective in hopes of undermining Chantry control over mages and templars. Meanwhile, underground in the dwarven city of Orzammar, the rule of King Bhelen has been faced with controversy. His policies regarding surface dwarves and more rights for the casteless were not popular with some members of the noble and warrior castes, and several assassination attempts have been made on his life. Many of the problems facing Ferelden are the same problems facing the rest of the world. The Chantry tries to tighten its grip over all Circles, while apostates band together and try to figure out how to gain freedom for their brethren. Darkspawn are still being seen in small numbers all across Thedas. Political tensions between countries, especially Orlais and The Tevinter Imperium seem to be close to boiling point. The Dalish are split in their intentions, some traveling to Ferelden to explore the new lands provided for their kin, while others begin guerrilla tactics to reclaim what they have lost. All of Thedas is in turmoil, but there is still hope in its people. Every citizens can make a difference, making choices that could send ripple effects through the world. Hope can be found in the darkness, kindness and cooperation coming from unlikely sources. The future is yet to be seen. For more information regarding the timing of specific events leading up to roleplay in the Ferelden of Warden's Vigil, view the Timeline. Category:World Events Category:WV-Specific History Category:Before You Start